What Could've Happened
by Lunaofthenight
Summary: What if on Bella's first day of biology, Edward listened to his inner voice that told him to kill Bella? Would she live through it? Or will she even get to see her second day? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

What Could've Happened

A/N: I want you to know I didn't come up with this title… my friend did. Oh and this might mostly be in Edwards Pov. I haven't decided yet.

Chapter one

The Wrong Choice

Edward's Pov

I left lunch, I thinking about the new girl. Why couldn't I read Bella's mind? What was wrong with her? Wait… what was wrong with me? And why couldn't I get her out of my head. She was just one girl. I can handle any other girl, so what's wrong now?

I walked into biology, and sat down in my seat. I was looking down when it happened… when I heard Mike's mind scream for joy. "YES!! Isabella is in my class!! Yes!!" I looked up and sure enough there she was, looking around while Mr. Banner was signing her paper. "Oh No." I thought. "I'm going to have to sit by her." By then Mr. Banner was telling Bella where to sit. "OH Why Me?!" I thought.

As Bella sat down, I moved my chair over as far as the table would allow me to go. I clenched my fist, she smelled so good. "No, I will not put away all Carlisle has worked up for. Oh but she smells so good, one bite won't harm anyone. Oh yes it'll harm her. But it won't harm you or your family. I WON'T DO IT! OH YES YOU WILL!" my thoughts argued. "Just take her out of the room. How could I, we're in class? Fake an injury, she'll go for it. I doubt she will. I think she will. You don't know her. Neither do you and we know you are not going to. That's true." I started believing I could do it. "Just get her out of class and the rest will fall into place. I won't…. I… I don't know how. Yes you do." That last thought really stuck with me. I do know how to get her out. But would she follow? I couldn't fake an injury but I could make a chemical that would make us all leave the room. Then I'll have to do is get her to follow me, away from them. That should be easy enough.

Using my speed I ran to the teachers' beaker in front of the class and started mixing up some chemicals. I created an unstable chemical, so when I sat down the beaker started exploding. Mr. Banner turned around, went wide eyes, then started getting us out of the room. Bella got up quickly and tripped. The rest of the students seemed to be going faster than usual and made a bubble by the door. It made Bella and I be in the back so no one would notice when we left.

When we made it out the door, just like I predicted we were in the very back. "Bella, I know a faster way out. Let's just meet them on the other side." I said seductively.

"Shouldn't we stay with the teacher?" Bella asked.

"He won't care, I've done it before." Bella look at the class then back at me, considering what I just said.

"I guess if you've done it before, it won't be that bad." She said.

"Wow, she actually fell for that. I can't believe she did. I thought this would've been harder." I thought. "Come on, I'll lead the way" I told Bella.

"Ok." She mumbled.

I lead her to the back door, not realizing where I should even take her. Without thinking what I was going to do next I picked her up and ran to the end of the football field, at least it was far enough. I put her on the ground.

"What…. What just happened?" she stuttered. "Where are we?"

I pushed her up against the fence. "This won't hurt… for me."

A/N: So what did you think? Sorry it's short but I wanted to leave it there so… there it is. The more you review the faster the next chapter will be posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Lifesaver

Edward's Pov

I was going in for the kill when I drew back. She is petrified. Bella looks like she can cry right now, yet no tears are even close to coming. This confused me. "You're not crying." I said.

"That's not a question." Bella stated.

"No, it's not." I paused. "I want to know why you're not."

She sighed. "'Cause I believe everything happens for a reason, and this must be my time to go…… or it's a new beginning. So just do what u have to do." She closed her eyes tight.

"Edward! Drop her. NOW!" Alice screamed but not loud enough for Bella to hear. I dropped her and turned around quickly. Sure enough Alice was there. I didn't know what to do, I looked back at Bella. Her eyes were open again starring back up at me. I ran. Don't know where I'm going but I'm going somewhere.

I ran past the school grounds, and my car (wow I'm an idiot). I ran past Forks. Away from my problems. Past everything I know. When I finally stopped I was somewhere near…….

Alice's Pov

He just left her. Dropped her and ran. I ran up to her.

"Hey! I'm Alice. Are you okay? He wasn't being his usual self trust me.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm…."

"Bella Swan, yea I know. Let's get out of here." I had to take her to Carlisle but he's at work, so I'll take her home and call him.

Edward left his car so I decided to take it. Bella was quiet the whole way there, even weirder she was fine, no tears in her eyes, no shock, nothing. We got to the house in a flash. "I'm going in, I'll come back to get you." I headed in.

"Esme! We have a problem!" I screamed.

"What's wrong? Why are you home so early?" Esme asked worried.

"Edward almost killed Bella Swan!"

"The Chief's daughter?!"

"That's her!"

"Where are they?"

"Bella's in the car; Edward could be half way to Bora Bora by now."

"Don't let her just sit there bring her in!"

I got to the car to grab Bella, but there was only one problem. Bella's not there!!

Bella's Pov

I stayed in the car like a good girl, until someone opened by back seat door. I started to turn around but before I could see who it was, there was a blindfold on my eyes.

"Don't do anything I don't tell you to do." A voice I recognized growled at me. "Shake your head if you understand." I did as I was told. "Good." He got out and opened my door. He picked me up and soon I was running.

A/N: Again sorry it's short. It just seems like a good place to end it.


End file.
